


Dearly Beloved

by MikoYami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoYami/pseuds/MikoYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Yuki are strangers forced into marriage by their family both are unhappy with this arrangement. Their first meeting was on their wedding day what would happen if the bride ran away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dearly Beloved 
> 
> Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki)
> 
> Commission (for): N/A
> 
> Theme: 73. I Can't
> 
> Genre: AU, romance, drama, wedding
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Warning: AU, runaway bride 
> 
> Summary: Itachi and Yuki are strangers forced into marriage by their family both are unhappy with this arrangement. Their first meeting was on their wedding day what would happen if the bride ran away 
> 
> World: AU,Wedding 
> 
> Chapters:  
> Ch 1:  
> Ch 2:  
> Ch 3:
> 
> Status: Incomplete 
> 
> Date started: 07-16-14
> 
> Date Finished: Incomplete 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s: I don’t own the art for this this wonderful piece was done by :iconmissdidichan: Who has done other amazing pieces and you should check her out  
> http://missdidichan.deviantart.com/art/Commission-For-Mikoyami-502562468
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> Chapters: N/A
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Extra: I started this fanfic while in Lebanon sitting alone without internet the idea struck me. My cousin was getting married who happened to be the same as as I so the marriage idea and writing a wedding was kind of fresh. Plus I have an obsession with arranged marriage. This chapter has been through a lot of editing and thanks to the few that helped me fixed it up and :iconmaroonpeacoc: for being awesome and helping/supporting me this story it isn't over yet I am stuck on Itachi's part but I hope to finish it soon

Yuki was nervous, she had been nervous for a few weeks but today she was feeling sick with fear. She hardly slept the night before. Her stomach in knots, her mind running through all the possibilities that could happen on this faithful day and thereof after; most had been nightmares. When she had finally fallen asleep it had been for two hours, she was then forced awake to get ready.

Now she stood in front of the large church doors waiting for her cue to enter. Her body shaking with fear, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. And her heart was beating out of her chest to the point she felt like throwing up. Swallowing a large lump in her throat she glanced down at bouquet of red roses in her hand. 

“I told them I didn’t want red roses,” she complained to man next to her, her cousin Ian. He took a glance at her but didn’t say anything and gazed back at the door. He wasn’t going remind her how silly it was to complain about flowers, when there were more important issues in front of them. 

“It is for the best,” he whispered quietly finally after a few seconds passed by. The silence settled around them again, the only sound heard in the empty church was the ticking of the old clock. It left Yuki with the uncomfortable idea to what she agreed with, marring Itachi Uchiha….a stranger. 

Fear clutched her heart when she could hear the beginning of the wedding march, “I am not ready,” she crocked out. Her blood cold, her body frozen and she couldn’t move, take a step.

It wasn’t like Itachi Uchiha was awful; in fact the bride had heard many good things about the said prodigy. He was kind, patience, handsome and a prodigy of a rich clan. Still it was just words, common gossip from young woman, fascinating about the Uchiha—simply rumors. 

Her stomach churned, she couldn’t hold it in any longer . The song stared over when she didn’t show herself after a few minutes. She ran to one of the vases in attempt to empty out her stomach for the third time today, in futile attempt. She didn’t really eat today, or yesterday because of nerves, nothing came out.

“I can’t do this, Ian,” she spoke in hushed whisper. She held herself so well today, while strangers tugged and pulled on her hair and covered in make-up. She held back the urge to scream when they brought out the ugly puffy wedding dress for her to wear. She didn’t even cry when she saw how they had decorated the wedding with the Uchiha color scheme (red, white and blue and red)roses everywhere. But now as she took a step closer to meet her husband-to-be she is too scared to even move.

Ian stepped closer to her and waited for her to relax, a few minutes passed by not a word was spoken. The silence broken when the groom’s mother had stepped out to see if things were alright, checking if the bride ran away, on this important day. 

“Where is the bride?” she questioned but stared at Yuki hunched over one of the vases, arms around her stomach. Yuki only whimpered in reply, “oh,” she whispered quietly, not surprised at the sight.

“I am fine,” Yuki lied looking away from the beautiful, dark haired woman. She didn’t move from her spot. If Itachi’s mother looked so lovely she could only hope Itachi inherited his looks and not the father’s stern face.

It wasn’t like looks were important (Yuki didn’t want ugly children) she was concerned about Itachi’s personality. What if Itachi wasn’t as kind as people claimed? What if he was too faced? What if she couldn’t love him? The thought made her stomach churn again. She felt cool hands help her off the floor and looked at Mikoto. She couldn’t be with a man that didn’t love her, could she?

“It will be fine,” she spoke “you look so beautiful,” Yuki could hear the hesitation in the woman’s voice. It didn’t help her nervous, it sounded like the woman wasn’t so sure how this marriage would end up. She glanced at the corner of her eyes at the large doors, there was no turning back she had responsibility to do.

Ian sat on her other side, he didn’t say anything but the silent plead in his made Yuki swallow her pride and nod, “I am ready,” there was no turning back. She had to go through this wedding----this marriage. 

Her clan robbed of all their money because of a bad business deal, their business bankrupt within seconds. She was grateful for that her family managed to keep the small vinery but because of the loss her family had to find suitor---one with money. Just so her family can keep the vinery and attempt to save the clans name. She agreed just to protect Akito’s name.

“I will tell everyone it will take a few minutes, you had….wedding jitters,” she whispered the last part before leaving through the doors. 

Yuki weakly chuckled, jitters were the light way to put what she was feeling. She wished she had wedding jitters, cold feet felt like an under exaggeration. She stood up, “I will go wash up,” she headed to the bathroom.

She glanced at the mirror and almost didn’t recognize herself. Her face heavy with make-up (It was they knew Yuki was going to head to the bathroom a few times so they put water proof make-up).They covered her with thick mascara and white eye-shadow around her eyes, dark red lipsticks for lips and foundation a shade lighter than her ivory skin. Her ebony hair tied up in a complex bun, simple, red clips holding an unreasonably long veil. She could only recognize the lost look in her ash black eyes, she had been staring at them since hearing the news. 

Biting her bottom lip Yuki washed her face, she didn’t want to stare at herself anymore. She was going to have to hold herself together till after the wedding, maybe the honeymoon. Her whole body went cold with the simple idea of her honeymoon, she quickly swept the thought away. She will cross the bridge when the time came, for now she didn’t want to think about it. 

Ian was waiting for her outside the bathroom’s door being the ever so watchdog, “Forgive me, Yuki,” he whispered holding out his arm.

Yuki glanced at her cousin’s face, he looked clean today. His white doctor’s coat was replaced with a suit. His dark hair no longer hid his vibrant golden green eyes; showing how handsome he truly was. The suit matched with his tall, lanky body well. She will mention that to him, when she wasn’t upset with him and the family.

“One day,” she whispered giving a small smile, “but not today,” she held his arm again finding some small amount of comfort. She needed courage for her to continue, on this big day. He placed a hand on her hand and squeezed, leading her back to the doorsher.

The seconds ticked by and the song started over again, holding her breath she stepped forward. She glanced at the many on lookers staring at the beautiful bride. The wedding was larger than she original thought. She recognized a few familiar faces of family friend huddled in the front, the others all blurred into a colorful array of mess.

She raised her head to stare at her husband-to-be. A small gasp escaped her lips, her heartbeat increased rapidly. The man at the end of the aisle looked like aa Greek god. For a second an image of her and Itachi in the future with three little kids flashed to mind. Their kids would be adorable and cute, having Yuki’s kind personality and Itachi’s handsome look. While Yuki and Itachi would be together, side by side. They were happy—they were in love.

The brief moment of happiness lasted only for a second before the nervous and realization hit once again. She didn’t love this man in fact she was intimidated by the stern look etched on his face. She stopped walking, the guest stared at her in question but the bride wasn’t looking at them she was staring at her groom.

Where was his smile? Yes, the Uchiha prodigy was handsome: long raven hair, bangs that framed his handsome face, a strong nose, pink lips and his eyes….his eyes were the prettiest thing about him. Long thick eyelashes gave him a softer look still she could see in his dark eyes a hit of dislike in it. He didn’t love her either….

Ian gently nudges at her to move breaking her from the spell. She mumbled an apology; her cheeks flushed red before she began moving. She glanced back at the coward’s anxious faces, they were whispering among themselves. She fixed her eyes back on Itachi ignoring her gut feeling to run. 

He looked slightly annoyed, his eye brows furrowed together, his arms stuck to his side and his lips set in a stiff frown. Yuki slowed to a stop and stared at him. She wasn’t sure if wanted to marry this man. He looked so serious it reminded her of his father.

She stopped walking again, her eyes darted to the groom’s father. He was the only one not staring at her, his arms crossed over his chest, his fingers tapping on his arm. He looked unhappy and impatient. The wedding was taking too long. Her mind began swimming with questions about her future. She only continued on walking when the old, man turned his head and glared. 

‘For the clan,’ she would remind herself, ‘for my family,’she didn’t want to think about that her kids would be growing up with a harsh looking father. She stopped once again when her stomach stirred. She could turn back and run, how could she agree to be in bitter marriage? She gazed at her family’s desperate faces and knew she couldn’t be selfish. 

The aisle felt long but she soon reached the end. Her heart beat beating quicker now as she took her final steps towards the alter. This was it her final steps as an unwedded woman as a Hunnutsuka, her breath turned cold and she was let out and her blood felt icy. She clung on to Ian tighter and stared at the Uchiha, scared. 

The priest started and gave her a gentle reassuring smile, Yuki could only weakly smile back. Her heart was pounding in her ears, she felt dizzy and sick. This was it this was moment she feared she didn’t look at Itachi when the priest began reading. 

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Itachi and Yuki in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace----”

She glanced behind her silently, hoping for the impossible; for someone in the audience to stand up and object. She couldn’t, fear controlled her body and mind. She didn’t dare look at her family. She had reasonability, her clan to worry about. She had to do this. It was her duty. She shut her eyes when no one stood up and looked at the priest again.

"----Who gives this woman to be wed?" The old priest stared at Ian. Yuki took notice special notice to the phrasing of the sentence, give like she was some kind object. The depressing part was that it was true, she was getting married for money, for power, for control. 

“I,” Ian spoke handing the bride over to the groom. She could feel his hands close around her gloved hand. It felt warm, human almost talking Yuki by slight surprise. She had no idea what she expecting when she touched her future husband but the thought of him being human was reassuring…. almost. 

Itachi and Yuki stood next to him in front of the white haired priest read, 1 Corinthians 13:1-13. It was ironic verse one about love for a loveless marriage, she curious about her husband’s thoughts.

She glanced bravely at him from the corner of her eyes. He his face showed no hint what he was thinking. She turned her head and began studying the man she was marring. He was a lot taller than her, by just a head. His body looked built well, he didn’t have Ian’s lankiness but insetead more muscular. Broad shoulders, long legs, slim waist and strong arms. In way she felt lucky she was marrying such a man. She held back shudder at the thought if her future husband had been ugly, still the thought didn’t satisfy her enough.

What if he didn’t like that she took long showers? Or if she hated the way he ate his food? What if he didn’t want kids? They would have to live like that the little annoyances would turn into hatred. The two would be stuck in a loveless marriage because of their clans. Is that how she wanted to raise a child? In house full of hate, no trust, no love? No understanding? No Happiness? 

She didn’t know she was deep in thought till Itachi made eye contact with her. Something flashed in his eyes but it was two quick for her to catch. He cleared his throat, the annoyed look becoming more permanent on his handsome face. She was confused for a second glancing at the priest for guidance. 

“The vows,” he whispered helpfully. 

“I don’t have one prepared,” Yuki squeaked. She had forgotten that reading vows were common for wedding ceremonies, “I am sorry,” she was feeling foolish. 

The guest laughed in the background at the oblivious, blushing bride. Yuki hid her face behind her ugly bouquet of flowers. When will this nightmare end? 

The priest only chuckled, “you can repeat after me,” he gently told her. 

She nodded and turned her body around to face Itachi. Her gaze dropped to the twelve red roses in her hand. She didn’t dare make eye contact with her husband. Her heart was pounding in her chest faster now, she was sure he could hear it.

“I, Yuki, take you Itachi, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” She had repeated. 

The sinking feeling in her stomach didn’t die down. Her mind thinking over the vows she had just stuttered out. They were empty lies, void of passion, vacant of emotion. It sounded just as dead when Itachi voiced the vows back. What she didn’t expect, was how deep and husky his voice was almost like he was whispering the words but he could still be heard at the end of the church. 

““I, Itachi, take you Yuki, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” 

She held eye contact with Itachi while he read the vows back. She knew it was all lies, but the thought of him being there even after this wedding was a nice thought. She quickly threw the thought away she didn’t want false hope. She felt like she was sinking and with no direction on which way was up or down. She looked away when the priest continued on talking.

“The rings?” he looked at the young, five year old, boy that was clearly Uchiha, with his dark features. He looked uncomfortable in the tuxedo and bored with the wedding. Yuki smiled a reassuring smile at ring bearer we looked confused when handed Itachi the ring. She had hoped their children would look as adorable the kid before them.

She watched Itachi’s kindness. He didn’t smile at the child but he gave a gentle pat on boy’s head and took the rings but their a sense of gentleness in his eyes. The young boy smiled at Itachi and whispered something back before looking at Yuki and blushed. He ran back standing next to the best man, who she was sure was Itachi’s brother but she wasn’t so sure.

Itachi stared back at her he seemed to pause for a second before clearing his throat. The smile faded fast from her pump lips. She stared back at him. She had forgotten for a second the position she was in. Her cheeks still red, the silence around them uncomfortable, even for the guest. 

"I Itachi give you Yuki this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Itachi spoke to the hushing coward. He looked annoyed for half a second, avoiding eye contact with her.

Yuki followed his gaze and was not shocked to see that her hands were shaking in his. She was scared, frightened. Her mind still running through all the options she had left. She was left with only two, following through with the plan or run. Running seemed like a good idea but the only way out was the front door. She gazed at the large doors she entered through, it seemed forever ago and so far away.

Itachi managed to slip the ring on left ring finger even with the silk white gloves she could feel the weight and how cold the felt. Funny how this ring was similar to her future it was cold and heavy, everything she didn’t want in a marriage but she was going be punished with. She held back a whimper and stared at Itachi’s ring.

"I, Yuki give you Itachi this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She whispered, so only Itachi could hear. She shakily placed the ring on his hand his hand was larger than hers. 

Inside she was screaming lies she accidently let it slip out. People were pushing forward straining to hear the young bride, whispering to one another about how strange the bride was acting. 

Shouldn’t she be happy marrying such a handsome man? She was lucky the Uchihas accepted her into their clan. They were strong family, often not very welcoming to strangers. It was rumored they had been planning an attack on Konoha, but that had been unofficial. Their marriage to the Hunnutsuaka clan was a bit suspicious at first; the clan was small, with few ninjas---they had nothing to offer to such a powerful clan. It was confirmed later that the Hunnutsuka were going to help trade weapon and training supplies for the police force. 

Itachi didn’t look at her he knew her promises were just as empty as his. They weren’t going to love one another for eternity. They didn’t love one another now and eternity seemed like a long time. Maybe she could learn to love him, and he could learn to trust her, it seemed highly unlikely at the moment. 

The priest continued on talking about marriage, how it is about it was about faith, trust and love. An ironic statement considering the situation the two were in. She could only imagine that Itachi would have a few mistresses behind her back. She will find comfort in her alcohol, drinking her sorrows away. 

Itachi held her hand in what was supposed to be comforting but felt so distance. She squeezed his hands afraid if she let go she would run and never look back. She stood petrified, her eyes glazed over her mind shutting down. She was repeating the same thing over and over in her mind it sounded like she was praying. 

“Itachi do you take Yuki for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live? “

Yuki glanced at Itachi, he stared back at her his face emotionless, his eyes expressionless. He was quiet for seconds staring deep into her dark eyes. She was curious what he was thinking? Was he thinking about saying no and admitting he had another love? She glanced around the small church the people were staring at them waiting for an answer. 

“I do,” Itachi said looking at the priest finally. Yuki felt her heart plummet she had been secretly hoping he would be the one to break. The one that would end this agreement, this silly arrangement. They were people not contracts.

“Yuki do you take Itachi for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

She stared at the priest not sure how to answer. Her mind was screaming no, just to say no and run. She didn’t want this she didn’t need this. Her eyes darted around to the eager people then her family. They were still staring at her the same pleading eyes, begging her to continue. It made sense she was a contract, a business agreement arranged by two families to unite as one. 

“I guess,” she said out loud, the people in the church laughed. Yuki blushed and looked down at Itachi’s feet she messed up again, “ImeanIdo,” she spoke quickly her words blending together. She found herself concentrating hard on his to hide her embarrassment. His hoes were black, pitch black and from how they look they were brand new. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the priest spoke smiling at the coward. Yuki glanced up, she could hear her brother let out a sigh of relief she went had went through the wedding. There was a ringing in her ear. Was that the bells? The drumming in chest was beginning to hurt, “you may now kiss the bride,” It was official they were married. She looked at Itachi drawing near. He had wrapped one arm around her waist in attempt to get this scene more romantic.

Her mind was screaming at her, she had to get away, she had to run. Everything around her slowed down, she could see family relaxing a bit, Itachi’s parents clapping concealing their thoughts. The sound of people cheering the ceremony nearly done, everyone was happy excited. Expect for Yuki, she couldn’t do it anymore. Itachi’s handsome face moved closer to hers his eyes closed he was only a few centimeters away.

“I can’t,” she spoke out loud finally she held the flowers between her and Itachi’s lips. Her fingers sore from holding the roses tightly for so long. Itachi pushed away confused, he stared at Yuki for a quick second she thought she saw relief on his face but that wasn’t her concern. 

She glanced at her family the stood up, there was gasp with in the audience there faces getting blurred. She felt something cold and wet running down her cheek. Her breast heaved up and down in deep gasps the corset she wore getting tighter with each breath, “I can’t,” she repeated, again. 

She glanced at Itachi’s blurry face and shoved the flowers in his hand, “I am sorry I can’t,” she hitched the front of her dress and ran back down the aisle. 

She could hear the people mummer as she passed by them, her tears making it hard to make out their faces. Somewhere in the audience she could hear a man shout, “someone stop the bride,” the ringing in ear turned to a dull buzzing, her heart still hammering in her chest she reached the door and ran out without glancing back.


End file.
